Kirima Avery Kinoshita-Volturi
Kirima Avery Kinoshita-Volturi, a hybrid child to Aro and Asami, a woman he used to have the first son and daughter, Kirima herself and her twin brother, Seth. She was the first born, but her relationship with Aro is tense and almost non-existence, as well as knowledge of her existence all around the world. Her official title is Her Royal Highness, Kirima Avery Volturi-Kinoshita, Princess Royale and Heir to the Armenian Castle. Biography Early Life She was conceived and born to his mother Asami after an "encounter" with Aro. During the years, all she wanted was Aro's love and acceptance, but both her and her twin sibling, Seth, had been neglected by Aro, and even more after Euphrasie's birth. They had been forgotten entirely, and Kirima turned instead to the man she now calls "daddy", her mother's mate, Helios. He was there when Aro wasn't, and Kirima soon grew to see him as her father and sought out love and support. She experienced moments of depression in which she would not eat, and began losing some weight, until she was collapsing and during this time, she got closer to Marcus, listening to stories or counting on him for help. Soon, she would learn to take care of herself and began eating normally again. At some point, she moved with Asami, Helios, Seth and Andrea to South America, near the reserve her daddy had with wild animals needing care and adjustment to their natural environment. Kirima loved it and even met Ari, an ocelot her mother had named when visiting when she was thirteen years old, and his family, taking mainly care of them herself. Current life All this happiness would end when Asami met her mother, Ismira. While glad to meet her, she didn't expect to return to Volterra so soon. But there they were, where they learned more about their grandmother and Asami and Avery's mother, and that her aunt was expecting a child again. Even if the circumstances weren't the best, she was thrilled to meet Endymion and Persephone, her new siblings, and even more when Euphrasie woke up, as everyone thought she had been dead. She was in for a sort of bad surprise when Euphrasie didn't accept her embrace and it hurt her. After leaving her visit, she spoke to Aro and told him how she felt in tears. She then would finally recognize her mate, Declan, and they would finally be together. Physical appearance Kirima is extremely beautiful, resembling a princess from early centuries, even from the moment she was born. Her hair is extremely long, growing almost as fast as she does, and curly, falling in curls to the middle of her back or even further. Her eyes are blue/purple. Her skin is lightly tanned. Once she is fully grown, she will be curvy build. Personality and Traits Kirima is a hyper, but quiet child. Even so, she loves to have fun. While not talking much until she turns 6 in physical age, she'll become more extroverted and talk more to people. Due to her ability, however, she has the habit of staying quiet, as it requires a lot of concentration and a certain level of being introverted to be psychic, or so she believes due to the small experience with her power. Powers and Abilities Aura Perception and Telepathy She has the ability to see and read auras, and to read people's thoughts. Relationships Aro Her biological father. They are not very close. Helios The man she calls daddy, being closer to him than she is to her real father. Asami Her mother. She's seen as the living image of her mother and is eerie similar to her in behavior, except on her hyperness. Seth Her twin brother. She is seen with him, Declan, or Helios most of the time Avery Her aunt. They don't tend to interact much. Euphrasie Her younger sister. They're decently close. Persephone and Endymion Her younger siblings, twins. Kai and Jin Her grandfather and other grandmother. Ismira Her grandmother. They just had a little time to meet and talk. Declan Her mate and light of her life. They recently got together Andrea Her brother's mate. They're close enough to be friends. Etymology Kirima is a Native American name that means Hill. Avery is her aunt's name, which she was given. She was somewhat named after her aunt,having received her aunt's name as her middle name. It means Elf Ruler and is of English origin. Media Portrayal (will edit later)